criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divided and Conquered/Dialogues
Previously on Criminal Case... Linda: The good news is that you've managed to recapture two of the escaped prisioners. Others, unfortunately, went to a coffin instead of back to a prison... Linda: But our top prirority is finding Dayiu, but we still have no idea where that monster is hiding! She's caused enough chaos for this once peaceful city so we have to find her before she can take anymore innocent lives with her! Isaac: It's a disaster ! Linda: What's happened, Isaac?! Isaac: I've just recieved word that City Hall has been taken hostage! Malcolm: What!? My mom's there now! Along with Alice and the Mayor! Linda: Not to mention the countless amount of innocent people now in the face of danger! Right , we need to get to City Hall right away and get these people to safety, no matter the cost! Outside City Hall... Linda: The Orient Walkers are refusing to negotiate and they've sealed off all the entrances! Malcolm: Not all the entrances... Linda: Malcolm? What do you mean? Malcolm: To cut a long story short, I remember Alice was studying the old blueprints for City Hall and before she told me to get out of her lab, I noticed an old entrance through the sewers leading into one of the closets of the building! Linda: This is great news. Isaac and , I need you to go through those sewers and see if there is a hidden entrance. If so, get Alice and the rest of those people out... Linda: We're counting on you! In The Old Sewers... Isaac: This sewer stinks, please tell me you've found someting! Isaac: Oh my, you're right! That floor grate will hopefully lead up into City Hall but that padlock is blocking us! Isaac: The padlock must've been placed when they closed this section of the sewers. Isaac: You think you can find the key to that padlock? It's a long shot but we can't not try! Chapter 1 Investigate Old Sewers... Isaac: I can't believe my eyes! You found a key amongst all this mess. Isaac: Let's stay hopeful this key is what we need to unlock that padlock! Well, there is only one way to find out! Examine Padlock Isaac: Victory, it works! Now, we need to find Roy. If he wasn't captured by the Orient Walkers, he's probably hiding in his panic room. I say we start searching for him there! Before investigating Panic Room... Isaac: Hmm, the door to his panic room is open? Why? We need to make sure Roy is safe, now! Investigate Panic Room Isaac: Oh no! We're too late, Roy's dead?! Isaac: This is a living nightmare, the mayor is dead and the Orient Walkers are destroying the city! What are we to do now?! Isaac: You're right, as per usual. If we're to stop the Orient Walkers we need to solve this murder! It seems Roy has two stab wounds in his back. Isaac: You picked out a weapons crate? Makes sense as Roy would want to defend himself in his panic room and if we're lucky our killer may be hiding something in there! Let's search it. Isaac: You're right, this looks like Roy's gun! Perhaps he used it to defend himself from his attacker! Isaac: And look at these torn pieces of paper, if we're to solve this murder we need to leave no stone unturned. Isaac: One second, it's Linda. I better take this call, . Isaac: (holding his phone) Linda, it's Roy. We found him... Linda: (on her phone) That's great news! Isaac: (on his phone) No! You don't understand, he's been murdered! Linda: (on her phone) WHAT!? That's horrendous! Linda: (on her phone) Well, I'm calling you to tell you that we succesfully took back City Hall, most of the Orient Walkers fled, however, including Dayiu. Anyway, I need you to get back to solving Roy's murder. Isaac: (ends call) This may well be the biggest case of our career! We have to solve this murder, the city is depending on us! Autopsy Victim's Body Malcolm: Hey, . Roy's death is truly tragic, he was such a nice chap! You can imagine my surprise when his body ended up in my morgue. Isaac: Tell us, Malcolm, did you find anything noteworthy? Malcolm: I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't! Well, Roy died from a stab wound to the back. Malcolm: And on Roy's neck I found traces of substances that make up caesar salad, meaning when they checked Roy's pulse they left behind incriminating evidence! Isaac: Great, so know we know our killer eats salad! We'll catch them soon, that I'm sure of! Examine Crate Isaac: Look, it's Roy's tie. This blood surely belongs to Roy, which means this is a vital clue in this case! Isaac: Let's get this to Naomi stat! Analyse Bloody Tie Naomi: This city is truly in the middle of it's darkest hour! Roy was such a kind soul, he wasn't the sharpest tool in shed but who would want to harm him?! Isaac: That's what we're trying to work out, so anything you could tell us would be a great help. Naomi: Well, the blood on the tie is definetly Roy's. But I also found another substance on the tie, anti-aging cream residue! Naomi: And seeing as Roy was known to not use anti-aging cream, this must have left by the killer! Isaac: So our killer uses anti-aging cream? Well, they'll...No we don't have time for puns. We have a murder to solve! Examine Gun Isaac: You recovered some fingerprints on Roy's gun? Isaac: Let's put these through our database and see who had their hands on our victim's gun! Examine Fingerprints Isaac: So our fingerprints belong to Vanessa Appleton, the Deputy Mayor. She's that lady who's as cold as ice! Isaac: I've always thought that we'd arrest that woman one day! Perhaps today is that day, let's go grill our stone cold Deputy Mayor! Question Vanessa about her fingerprints on Roy's gun Vanessa: What do you two want? After the hostage situation there's tons of paperwork to deal with and I'd rather do it alone! Isaac: Not so fast Vanessa! We found your fingerprints on the late Mayor's gun he had on his possesion when he died. Suspicious much? Vanessa: Fine! If you must know, Roy told the the trigger on his gun had stopped working and showed me. While I was looking at it, the blasted thing fired and nearly put someone in hospital! Vanessa: Typical Roy if you ask me. Isaac: What do you mean? Vanessa: Well, Roy was an idiot. All that halfwit ever did was drink, make bad decisions and drink more! We all know it is I who should've been Mayor, not some brain-dead neanderthal like Roy! Isaac: And now Roy's dead you're the Mayor! That's a pretty huge motive if I do say so myself! Vanessa: Well yes, perhaps Roy's death was for the better of this city and the people in it! Now, they have a proper Mayor! Isaac: Well, if we find out you killed Roy, we'll be more than happy to throw you into a jail cell, "Mayor"! Examine Torn Pieces Isaac: It seems those torn pieces were the remains of a photostrip...showing Roy with Alice! Isaac: In the shock of finding Roy's body, I completly forgot he was dating Alice! But I wonder why this photostrip was torn up? You're right, we need to inform her of Roy's death. Let's go tell her. Inform Alice of Roy's death Alice: Isaac! ! I'm glad to see you! When those Orient Walkers came through pointing guns around I went and hid in the janitors closet. Alice: Unfortunately though, my phone had died, which is my worst nightmare. Anyway, have you seen Roy? Isaac: Alice, we're sorry....Roy's dead. Alice: .... Alice: What? He can't be dead! He just can't be! I only saw him earlier! Isaac: We're truly sorry, Alice. Our condolences. But I have one question: why was was this photostrip of you and Roy torn up? Alice: We'd...we'd had a fight. And now I'll never be able to apologise to him! If you don't mind, I'd like some time...alone. At the end of Chapter 1 Linda: This is a dark day for Starlight Shores, . The Mayor is dead and the Orient Walkers will not stop until the city is destroyed! Isaac: We cannot let that happen, we won't let that happen! Linda: Poor Alice, I tried offering my condolences but she gave me the cold shoulder. She's even more antisocial than usual. Isaac: Hmm, my phone's buzzing. Isaac: (on his phone) Hello? Malcolm: (on his phone) Isaac! I'm at the pier, something has just happened! A man's been pushed into the water... Malcolm: (on his phone) ....and he looks dead! Chapter 2 Investigate Pier Isaac: Malcolm was right, there's a man floating in the water! And oh no, that's Randolph Torres! We have to get him out, now! Isaac: Randolph? Randolph?! Are you alright? Randolph: Just...about... Isaac: No! , Randolph's fainted again! We need to get him to hospital and ask what exactly happened! Isaac: And you found a notepad? You're right, it has the mayoral seal on! As well as Alic's name! We'll need to discover what else is written on this notepad. Isaac: And what's that over there? It's a wooden puppet? I fail to see how this links to our case, . Isaac: Oh, yes! I forgot, the only convict still on the loose apart from Dayiu is Jason Fever, also known as “The Marionette”! It's a stretch but perhaps this belongs to him. Isaac: The clock's ticking, ! We need to catch Roy's killer! Examine Faded Notepad Isaac: Goodness, this notepad details a proposal plan! Isaac: So it seems Roy was planning on proposing to Alice, I wonder if Alice knew. We need to ask her! Ask Alice about Roy's proposal Isaac: Alice? We need to speak to you again... Alice: Did you not hear me?! I told you to go away! Isaac: Please Alice, I know you're hurting but we need to speak to you! Alice (tearfully): ...fine, anything to help catch whoever did this to Roy. Isaac: We discovered that Roy was planning on proposing, did you know? Alice: He wasn't planning on proposing, he had proposed... Alice: And I threw it back in his face! Told him I didn't want to marry him... Alice I was so scared I'd lose him, that I'd get hurt that I drove him away. That's why we were fighting. Alice (crying): It was the biggest mistake of my life! If I said yes, I would have been that in the room with Roy, I could have stopped him from being killed! Alice (crying): I'd do anything for one more moment with him, where we could eat salad and he could comment on how I didn't need to use anti-aging cream...and now I'll never see him again! Alice (crying): It's all my fault, I'm sorry Roy...I'm so sorry... Isaac (hugging her): I hate to see you this way Alice, we promise we'll catch Roy's killer, even if it's the last thing we do! Examine Wooden Doll Isaac: You hit the jackpot ! This is the same emblem that Jason used to have on his brooch back in Hidden Falls! Isaac (angry): But it still gets no closer to finding him! Isaac (phone ringing): Huh? Isaac (answering call): Hello? Who is this?! Jason (on phone): We meet again , I can see you holding my doll, I am watching you of course. I think we need to have a little chat, don't you agree? Confront Jason about his allegiance with the Orient Walkers Jason (on phone): Hello detectives, are you enjoying our game or hide and seek? I'm enjoying it as much as I enjoy a nice salad in the morning! Isaac (on phone): Cut the crap Jason, we know you're in league with the Orient Walkers! Did you finish the Mayor off for them as well?! Jason (on phone): No, no, no, you seem to forget that it is I who pulls the strings! I am only associated with these terrorists as we have a mutual aim. Isaac (on phone): And what's that?! Jason (laughing): To cause a little chaos! Jason (on phone): This has been fun but I must go finish my task! Till next time, ! Isaac (ending call): That little maniac! This situation just got even more dire , we have no time to lose! Ask Randolph what happened on the pier Randolph (sorrowful): , it's good to see you, even if it is under rather bad circumstances. Isaac: You know why we're here Randolph, what happened at the pier? Randolph: I can't remember in full but I do recall I was confronting that escaped convict, Jason Fever? Randolph (holding his head): I was eating a salad in the coastal cafe when I saw him on the pier. Randolph: I pulled my gun on him and attempted to perform a citizen's arrest, but he punched me in the gut and pushed me over the pier! Randolph: How weak am I! The Mayor's been killed and I can't even perform an arrest! I knew I should have stopped doing this ages ago, instead I'm left using anti-aging cream due to the stress! Isaac (supportive): Jason is extremely dangerous and not to be messed with. Isaac: That'll be all for now Randolph, call us if you remember anything else, alright? Isaac: As for us, we should head back to City Hall, do another sweep of the crime scene! Let's go ! Investigate Metal Desk Isaac (determined): A filing cabinet? Seems like a good place to start! Isaac: And you're right, ! That's a bloody kitchen knife! Isaac: This might well be our murder weapon! We need to examine this, STAT! Isaac: Good point, that brooch reminds me of something, but I can't place my finger on what. Isaac: Leave no rock unturned! Let's get a sample of those feathers on it! We have no time to waste, ! Let's get to work! Examine Filing Cabinet Isaac: What'd you find? A file? Well, it is a filing cabinet after all. Isaac: No, no<, you're right as usual! This is a file on that ice queen Vanessa! Isaac: There's no way we can have Alice look through this file, she's too distraught to even eat right now... Isaac: I guess I could look through them, I was a businessman after all. Isaac: I'll get to work examining this file, ! Analyze File on Vanessa Isaac: You'll never believe what I found in this file, ! Isaac: It turns out Roy was investigating Vanessa...for being a member of the Orient Walkers! Isaac: This warrants a talk with Vanessa, wouldn't you say? Confront Vanessa about her membership with the Orient Walkers Isaac: I knew a day would come where we would find some incriminating evidence on you! And today is that day! Vanessa: What now? Have you come to launch some more absurd theories at me? If so, leave. Isaac: We have concrete proof you're a member of the Orient Walkers! How about that for a theory?! Vanessa (shocked): .... Vanessa (sighing): Fine, you got me. But it's not that black and white! Isaac: Don't try and deny it! You're a member of a terrorist group, you're a criminal! Vanessa: Yes, but I only joined to feed them false information! Roy wasn't doing enough so I took matters in to my own hands. Vanessa: I knew nobody would allow it so I told nobody! The stress alone forced me to use anti-aging cream, the only thing that brought me joy was a nice plate of salad! Vanessa (panicked): I helped save lives with my plan, ! I'm not the guilty one here! Isaac (angry): Even if your story is true, we'll need to put you in custody until we can prove your statement is true! Examine Kitchen Knife Isaac: You collected a liquid sample from that knife? Isaac: Let us not delay, let's get that sample to Naomi! Analyze Liquid Naomi: Are you two alright?! I'm so worried! Naomi: If the Mayor can get hurt, anyone can! Isaac: We're fine Naomi, but we need the results you got from that liquid! Naomi: Of course! Naomi: The analysis was simple enough, the liquid on the knife was lager! Isaac: Lager, eh? Well, let's get our sinful drinker behind bars, ASAP! Examine Brooch Isaac: Great, you got a sample of those feathers caught on the brooch! Isaac: But alas, these feathers tell us nothing! Isaac: You think we should examine them further? Sounds like a plan! Examine Feathers Isaac: So those feathers were ostrich feathers? Isaac: You're right, there's only one person who would wears feathers as extravagant as these: Rosemary Hia! Isaac: As much as I hate to suspect Naomi and Malcolm's mother, we have to do it...let's go grill her! Interrogate Rosemary about being in Roy's panic room Isaac: Ms Hia? We need to have a word with you! Rosemary (surprised): I assume this involves that sordid business involving the Mayor? What a tragedy. Isaac: You assume correct. Tell us, why were you in Roy's panic room? We found your brooch. Rosemary: Oh, that was a while ago! Due to the ever worsening situation, I considered it wise to be prepared and planned to build a panic room. Rosemary: I knew Roy had a superb one and went to ask him about it, that's all! Rosemary: Please, if you think I had anything to do with this, you're wrong! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask! After speaking to Rosemary Isaac (sorrowful): You're right, ! When we arrived Rosemary was using anti-aging cream, I'll add it to her profile. At the end of Chapter 2 Isaac: Well, what do we know so far? Isaac: Rosemary was in Roy's panic room but according to her that was a while ago. Isaac: And poor Alice is understandably devastated! I wish I could make it all better- Linda (panicked): You two! Linda: We've just been informed that a cloaked man was seen entering the sewers, with what looks like the neurotoxin! Category:Dialogues